Sundrop
by AzureF
Summary: Kara’s dream: to become the tournament master! With her faithful friends at her side, a little help from a returning character, and a determined fan… well, anything can happen! But… will she have to give up what’s most important to her in the process?
1. Default Chapter

Hello, all you happy readers! Well, perhaps 'all of you nonexistant readers' would be a better term XD. Yeah, another short story... eight chapters worth of shortness. It has the Mary-sue Tessa in it, so don't be too hard on that part, I recognise my mistakes. Very old story, this is.

**Sundrop**

AWOOOOOOOO!

A chorus of raucous howls rose from the dark night, signaling that the hunt had begun. A small pack of Mightyena ran effortlessly through the grassland, tracking the prey they had spent all night wearing down. Now they ran not for fun, but for the kill that would sustain them for another week or more.

The terrified Tropius ran doggedly on, feet pounding the hard earth as it sped for anything that would grant it safety from its pursuers. The howls sounded closer, and there was no cover in sight.

Suddenly, a dark shape flew from the thick grass before the Pokemon, snapping at its vulnerable legs and underbelly. The Tropius bellowed in terror, flailing its sharp leaves and stomping with its feet. The rest of the pack materialized out of the darkness, growling and crouching close to the hard packed earth while waiting for an opening.

The huge plant Pokemon reared up, the desperate move of a dying beast, and put it's whole weight into the blows it dealt. One of the dark dogs, broken and bloody, flew to the ground in a lifeless heap. The others leapt upon the prey more fiercely, bringing the great beast to its knees before finally dealing the killing blow.

The Tropius lay dead, its life lost to the pack on the blood-spattered battleground. The Mightyena began the feast, stuffing themselves violently with the sweet meat until they could eat no more.

Soon, the last of the dark dogs had left the carcass, and the pack continued back to their haven for the night. If there were any meat left by morning, they would rip it into smaller pieces and store it in the cold, deep caves of their home. As it was, many of the pack took large chunks of the mutton and began dragging them, bringing the sustenance to their families at the caves.

By daybreak, nothing was left of the huge kill except for a stained skeleton and a few, sparse strips of well-picked meat. The grasslands waved their tiny fronds to a new day, oblivious to the cruel scene of nature on its very grounds as the sun rose red and vivid on the horizon.

* * *

A vicious growl erupted from the deep cave, warning the male Mightyena that he could not enter. He growled softly and placed the large chunk of Tropius meat at the entrance, pausing to peer down into the den before loping to the other side of the cavern. 

A soft, gray snout soon appeared at the entrance, sniffing curiously before taking the meat delicately in its jaws. The female rumbled in her throat, thanking and warning at the same time, before disappearing into the darkness once more.

She loped down the twisting tunnels effortlessly, following the tiny cries of her newborn pups. The passageways opened up into a small grotto, where two tiny Poochyena huddled in a soft nest of downy hair and warm sand.

The mother looked at her pups with pride, thinking of names for each of them. The male was an ashy gray, normal for most Poochyena, and the markings on his feet and face were a pitch black. The female Mightyena sat and thought, considering some creative names and the names of other pack members. Suddenly, she knew the perfect title.

"Dust, my baby. Your name is Dust,"

She turned her attention to her daughter, looking at the puppy's features intently in the weak light filtering in from the ceiling. A dim speck of light drifted from the young pup's fur, but was unnoticed by the mother, who had already turned to consider. She looked at the Poochyena again, and sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy, not for a dark Pokemon," she mused.

The tiny pup wriggled around in the nest, and was suddenly illuminated by the ray of sunlight pouring in through a larger crack in the ceiling. The female Mightyena gasped as the light was reflected back in the form of a rain of sparkles.

"I never thought... oh, but she's beautiful!"

In even the low light, the tiny pup glowed with the radiance of the sun. She was not a pure yellow, for where the black patches on a regular Poochyena would be she had dusky yellow-brown fur, but still she was lovely. Her mother looked down upon her, and immediately thought of a raindrop reflecting a brilliant prism of sunlight.

"Yes... that would be it, wouldn't it? Sundrop? My baby Sundrop,"

* * *

Six Months Later...

"Hah! I'm going to beat you this time, Dust!"

"Not in a million years, Sunny!"

The two sibling Poochyena raced each other through the tall grass, straying as far from the pack as they dared. The pounding of running feet and joyful barks echoed throughout the area while the adult Pokemon lazed in the last light before day's end.

Soon, the hunt would begin, and it would be the pups first time to be brought on such a venture. They were excited, and were trying to burn off their excess energy before they had their first lesson.

A howl from their father brought the two speeding back to the pack, panting softly as they trotted forward. The huge Mightyena smiled tenderly at his children, proud of how large and strong the two had grown over the past few months. He was worried, however; they were inexperienced at stealth and tracking, and a mistake when they were bringing down prey could be fatal for one or more members of the pack. He sighed and dismissed his fears as he saw the expectant faces all around.

"Okay, pups, this is your first hunt, so I want you two to behave." he instructed, "Don't make a sound until we tell you to, and most of all, don't do anything without a signal from us if we're bringing down prey. Do you two understand?"

"Yes, Father," answered the pups, completely in sync.

The Mightyena nodded once, and the pack's Alpha led off. Dust and Sundrop trotted proudly at their heels, surrounded by adults who were already beginning to track scents. The young pups watched in fascination, sniffing the air curiously to try and catch any scents themselves.

Soon, all the safety the pups had ever known was lost from sight over the darkening horizon. The hunting party moved with unnatural stealth, and the Poochyena instinctively kept quiet while the adults caught the scent of Spoink on the other side of the grassland. The pup's father walked to them, telling them to sniff the air.

"What's that weird smell?" asked Dust.

"I bet it's food, right Dad?" asked Sundrop excitedly.

The Mightyena smiled down at the youngsters, nodding his answer.

"Yes, children. That scent is a Spoink," he said, "When we catch one, I'll show you what they look like."

The pack moved in on the small group of pig Pokemon, making no sounds while they set a trap for the largest ones. They didn't need to worry about being seriously hurt by the herbivores, for the pigs were a psychic type and were therefore weak against the dark dogs. But the older pack members still signaled for the pups to stay out of the way for now.

The young dogs watched as the pack planned out the entire trap, noting how quietly they moved. The Spoinks continued feeding, oblivious to the danger not twenty feet away as they bounced high to pick berries off the trees.

Suddenly, the trap was sprung! Mightyena leapt into the group of Pokemon, herding the drove up the hill and into the waiting jaws of a second attack force. Not many of the small pigs escaped with their lives, and those that did were the fastest and most cunning.

It was not long before the bloodshed was over and the pup's father was walking back to them, holding a squealing Spoink in his heavy jaws. The two young Poochyena barked excitedly, wanting to see the prey clearer.

The Mightyena dropped the injured pig to the ground, and it squealed in pain as it tried to bounce on a broken tail. Sundrop started to approach the Pokemon, but Dust was quicker. He ran up and sniffed the Spoink curiously.

Suddenly, the pig shot forward, hitting Dust squarely on the nose with the orb on its head. The Poochyena yelped and jumped back, whimpering as he rubbed his sore snout. The others in the pack laughed softly, waiting to see what the pups would do.

Sundrop cautiously approached the pig, careful to stay away from its head. She sniffed the air, smelling the fear and panic of the small creature, and suddenly pounced upon it. Her small jaws pierced the skin, and the first taste of blood entered her mouth. She growled, biting down harder as the pig shrieked in alarm, and suddenly felt something snap within her prey. The pig went limp, and she looked at her father questioningly, surprised.

"Good job, Sundrop. You just made your first kill," he said proudly.

"I did?" asked Sundrop.

"Yes, my baby. How about we bring another for your brother?" suggested the Mightyena.

"Yeah! He can do it too!"

Another Mightyena brought a smaller Spoink to Dust, who stared at it, confused. He tentatively sniffed it, but the pig turned to face him and leapt forward, ready to bash him with its orb. Dust was ready for another trick of such nature. He waited until the small Pokemon had come close, and bit down upon its orb. The Spoink screamed as he slammed it into the ground again and again, and finally the shrill cries ceased and the pig hung motionless in the pup's jaws.

"That's a new technique..." mused the pup's father, looking at Dust curiously, "Good job, son."

"Thanks dad!"

The pack settled down to eat their kills, the pups thoroughly enjoying the pork that they had killed themselves. It was not long before they were finished, and the adults had taken the leftover meat in their jaws to carry home.

"That was it?" asked Sundrop as she and Dust followed her father.

"Yes, that's all we have to do to feed the pack, but prey is not always so easy to obtain. Remember, what we caught was small compared to what we usually take down."

They continued on in silence, except for a dull roar that was steadily becoming louder somewhere in the night. Suddenly, the roar increased in volume, and twin lights illuminated the entire pack. Most of the Mightyena scattered, but the bright lights hypnotized a few of the dark dogs and they stood frozen, staring into the glow. Sundrop stood still, confused between running and staying where she was.

She looked frantically around for her father and brother, but the lights were blinding her and she couldn't see anything beyond the beams. He coat sparkled, and she heard sounds beyond the light as she cringed in fear.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that! It's a shining Poochyena!"

"Quick, capture it before it gets away!"

"I _knew_ we'd find something good if we went out tonight!"

A red and white sphere flashed before Sundrop's eyes, and she yelped as the ball hit her flank. She tried to run, but a cruel red glow had engulfed her. Her vision blacked out, and she couldn't see the bright light anymore. She panicked, trying to escape the darkness, but the nothingness held her firmly in its grasp. Soon, she had to give up and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It seemed like only an instant before the darkness had released her. Sundrop gazed around at her surroundings, amazed as she saw long, white tables, pastel walls, and shining instruments. She whimpered, looking around for her father or brother, but no one she knew was in sight.

A tall, pale-skinned creature with bright red hair approached the desk. Sundrop cringed away, ready for the worst, but the creature merely stroked the fur on her back gently, crooning to her in soft tones. Sundrop soon relaxed, and the creature picked her up and moved her to a large machine. The thing made loud noises, but the creature continued with her low humming, so the pup was not worried.

"It looks like you're as healthy as you can be, little one," smiled the creature, "So it's time for you to meet your trainer!"

Another creature entered the room, much younger than the first, and shook hands with the red haired being. Sundrop stood motionless, confused, but the new creature smiled down at her warmly.

"Hi, Poochyena!" she said, tenderly rubbing Sundrop's tiny head, "My name is Kara, and I'm your trainer. I bought you from a Pokemon merchant a few hours ago, and I thought I'd better have you checked before I trained you. Merchants aren't always reliable, you know."

"It's lucky you found this one, Kara, she probably wouldn't have had a good life otherwise," said the first creature.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy. So, what should I name her?"

"I don't know... she really looks like a Lemon to me!"

"No, it's not beautiful enough for her, and neither is Sunny... how about Lemon Drop, no…that name is too long…"

"Why don't you mix Lemon Drop and Sunny together?" suggested Nurse Joy.

"Oh, you mean like Sun lemon? That's still too long, how about Sun... drop! Sundrop!"

"Oh, it's a perfect name, and it fits her! You're so good at choosing names for your Pokemon, Kara."

"Thanks, Joy." smiled Kara. Suddenly, she jumped, surprising Sundrop into barking, "I have to get going now; I'm late for training! Have a nice day!" said Kara hurriedly as she picked up Sundrop.

"You too, dear!"

The Poochyena watched in fascination as she was carried out of the building, looking at the tall shops and houses around her. She saw strange contraptions, made of metal and rubber wheels, which moved down a gray line. Her trainer moved towards a different vehicle, one which Sundrop knew as a bike from stories told by her parents. Kara carefully set her in a soft, padded basket attached to the handlebars, and the bike jolted as it began moving.

"This is my trick bike, Sundrop, I've had it for a year now. It's gotten me out of some scrapes, I can tell you that much!"

Sundrop turned and barked in delight, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face and the building whirring by. She saw Kara smile, and wagged her bushy yellow tail in response.

"My house is out of town, but we'll get there soon enough. Just enjoy the sights before we begin training, okay?"

Sundrop wagged her tail again, looking at the tall trees along the road. Soon, she began seeing fields of strange green plants, and she turned to Kara in confusion.

"Those are corn plants, they produce food called corn. There's also a berry that looks like those plants, I think it's called Cornn."

Soon, a large house came into view above the corn stalks. Sundrop barked as she saw it, and felt Kara's hand stroke her back.

"We're almost home, Sundrop!"

'Home?' thought Sundrop sadly, 'Too bad my home is gone, probably forever...' She whimpered, but the sound was lost in the wind. Kara pulled into the driveway of the gigantic house, stopping before the gate to plug in some numbers. Sundrop stared in amazement at the land surrounding the house; most was forest, but some was a huge obstacle course on which many Pokemon were currently training.

"Welcome, my little Sundrop, to Fallacy Manor!"

'Fallacy Manor, huh?' thought Sundrop curiously, 'Well, it doesn't look half bad. I could get used to it.'

Kara parked the bike next to the huge building, lifting Sundrop from the basket as she finished chaining the vehicle to the wall. She carried the Poochyena into the house, which was decorated with beautiful paintings and furniture, and shut the ornate door.

"I have to go upstairs, but you can stay down here and explore, okay?" said Kara, looking at Sundrop as she set the Poochyena on the floor, "But don't break anything, or I'll have to leave you outside from now on."

The girl ran up the stairs, leaving Sundrop to herself. The Poochyena stared about the room, and saw a stunning painting that was hanging on the wall. She carefully leapt on the table to get a better look, and panted with excitement as she viewed the scene.

The backdrop was the deep forest, and in the foreground was a group of playing Vulpix. Most of the fox Pokemon were a rich mahogany brown in color, but the one in the background had a sparkling golden coat. Sundrop smiled and turned too look at other scenes.

The next painting had a Breloom, it was normal in color, but it seemed to be in a vile predicament. Its leg was caught in a vicious snare, and thick blood was coursing down its foot as it tried to escape. Rain poured on its battered body, and Sundrop whimpered in sympathy.

She turned from the paintings, and suddenly saw Kara smiling at her. She jumped back in surprise, claws scrabbling on the tabletop as she tried to stop from falling. There was a soft thud as she landed on the floor, and Kara rushed over to help the Poochyena.

"Well, I see you like my paintings, Sundrop," she said, laughing at the Poochyena's shocked expression, "Yes, I made them. They're stories, told to me by my brother, who heard them from his friend. My brother has some shiny Pokemon, too; a Ninetales named Sparkle and a Vibrava named Hope."

Sundrop barked happily, her eyes radiating excitement. Kara laughed and scooped the little pup in her arms, running around the room to explain the paintings in detail.

"That one's of my brother's friend, Tessa. I only met her once, but she's really nice. She has a huge Pokemon reserve somewhere near Littleroot Town. Oh, that one has her Flygon in it, Snap and Azure. This one is a Dark Arbok, from another story. I think he looks really sad..." mused Kara, looking at the painting, "I didn't mean to make it that way, but paintings can have a mind of their own sometimes!"

Sundrop nodded, looking at the next painting in awe. It wasn't quite finished, but it had a split scene between a sky blue Grovyle with red leaves in a jungle landscape. The other side was a rainbow above a lake. The background wasn't finished on the second, and the main character was a little blurry, but the sparkling trail could not be mistaken.

"That's a secret painting. I'm not quite finished yet, because Tessa has to come with Sky before I can get all the details. You might get a chance to meet the great Shiny Assassin, my little Sundrop."

Sundrop looked at Kara, whimpering in confusion. Shiny Assassin? What did that mean?

"Oh, she's not really an Assassin! That's just the nickname she got because she trains her shiny Pokemon to really high levels to battle in competitions. She doesn't battle as much anymore, so I don't think you'll have to worry about facing one of her Pokemon!"

Sundrop relaxed, satisfied with the explanation. Kara walked through the kitchen and out the back door, heading towards the training grounds. Sundrop wagged her tail, comfortable in her trainer's arms.

* * *

On the field, there was a multitude of Pokemon training on the various courses. On the jagged rock course, there were a few normal and dark type Pokemon breaking boulders. On the water course, ground and fire type pokemon trained. The fire course flamed with grass and bug types, and the grass course held water and psychic types. Sundrop looked on in awe as the Pokemon performed amazing deeds, like cutting rocks in half and braving firewalls.

"Most of these Pokemon's owners pay me to have them train here. Only a few are mine, like that Camerupt over by the water course. I raised him from a Numel; he was my first Pokemon." Kara pointed out.

She set Sundrop by the rock course while waiting for the Camerupt to amble over. When it had finally reached them, Kara pampered it with a small treat and a pat on the head.

"This is Sundrop, Volcano. She's new here, so I want you to show her around the rock course. I know you'll help her, but be gentle, okay?"

The Camerupt nodded slowly, watching as Kara walked back into the house. He turned to Sundrop as the door closed and grinned, making the Poochyena cringe in uncertainty.

"Don't be afraid, little one," drawled Volcano, "I'm less intimidating than I look."

"Hi..." stammered Sundrop, starting to relax.

"This is the rock course," continued the camel Pokemon, "Your main goal here will be to break the rocks, but we'll start you off a little gentler than that. I suggest you work on your bite, tackle, and sand-attacks first."

"How?" asked Sundrop.

"Over by the house, there are some practice sandbags. When you can make one explode, you'll be ready to try the beginner rock course." said Volcano, leading the Poochyena to the practice course.

The huge, tan colored sandbags were arranged in a line. Some looked very worn, and others had rips in them, but they were all solid looking. Sundrop walked curiously to one, and began gnawing on its edge.

"That's not quit what I meant, little one," chuckled the Camerupt, "But it's a good way to get started. Try a Bite attack, and see how strong those jaws are."

Sundrop growled and ran toward another sandbag, jumping at it and biting as hard as she could. The bag gave beneath her feet, and she slid off, landing with a thump on the grass. She smiled and ran at it again, trying a tackle this time.

The sandbag was heavy, but the force of her hit sent it tumbling from the house. She barked and chased it, nipping at the frayed edges in excitement. Volcano sighed and grinned, watching as the young Pokemon tripped over her own feet.

Suddenly, Sundrop concentrated. A dark, purplish ball of energy appeared before her, steadily growing before it shot towards the sandbag. The sack burst, showering everyone close with a spray of sand. Sundrop, covered in sand, sat panting in the middle of the chaos.

"Well, my young pupil," exclaimed Volcano, sounding impressed, "It seems there are a few surprises in store with you! I never saw a Poochyena use Shadow Ball before; you must have been born with it."

"Shadow Ball?" asked Sundrop.

"Yes, it is a powerful ghost attack. A Poochyena can only learn it from a TM, so one of your ancestors must have been a trained Pokemon."

"Trained?"

"Oh, you don't know what trained is?" asked Volcano worriedly.

He sighed as Sundrop shook her head. The young Poochyena shook the sand off her golden coat as she strode up the Camerupt.

"Trained is... well, its sort of a state. A human captures you, and you participate in friendly battle against other Pokemon. Whether you win or lose, you grow stronger. At certain levels of strength, you can learn new attacks, or your human trainer teaches you a new attack from a TM. The humans can't understand us, but we seem to get along well enough. It's simple when you think about it."

"I think I understand," said Sundrop, "But what's battle? Does it have something to do with the attacks I'm learning?"

"Yes, it does. Your trainer calls out the attacks she wants you to use, and you use them. The other pokemon you are battling also tries to use attacks on you, but a combination of speed and defense can easily keep them from hitting."

"Okay, I understand now," said Sundrop.

The shining Poochyena ran at a row of sandbags, sending the first flying with a concentrated tackle attack. The next was ripped by a vicious bite, and a sand-attack covered the sack beyond. The last bag was exploded neatly with a Shadow Ball. Sundrop finished attacking and loped back to Volcano.

"I think I'm ready," she said.

* * *

The brown and white Pokemon looked at Sundrop with an unnerving air of confidence. The Poochyena watched it with a look of intense concentration, waiting for Kara to call an attack. Waves appeared in the grass on the field as it stirred slightly when small wind passed between the Pokemon.

"Zigzagoon, use Sand-attack!" called the other trainer.

The raccoon Pokemon turned and sent a flurry of sand flying into the air with its back legs. Sundrop turned her head to avoid getting dirt in her eyes, and was bowled over by a Tackle from the hidden Pokemon.

"Sundrop, concentrate and use Bite!"

Sundrop squinted into the sand, looking for the slight shadow that would give away the position of her opponent. Somewhere on the far side of the field, she found what she was looking for. Growling viciously, she flew at the Zigzagoon, succeeding in her attack by latching onto the Pokemon's tail.

The Zigzagoon yelped in surprise and pain, flailing around to try and dislodge the small pup. Sundrop's jaws suddenly came loose, and she was thrown to the other side of the field.

"Good job, Zigzagoon, now try a Headbutt!"

Sundrop was still trying to get her bearings when the raccoon Pokemon flew at her. She was flung to her trainer's feet, battered, but still able to battle.

"Come on, Sundrop, I know you can do it!" encouraged Kara.

The Poochyena got to her feet and trotted into the arena, ready for another round. The Zigzagoon still looked strong, while Sundrop was beginning to tire. She hoped she could beat it.

"Sundrop, use Shadow Ball!" called Kara.

Sundrop concentrated, and a purple ball of energy appeared before her. It shot across the field, sending a spray of sand behind it from the force. The ball of dark energy headed straight for the Zigzagoon, but surprisingly, it didn't make an attempt to dodge.

The attack hit the other Pokemon with an explosion that made both trainers shield their eyes. Sundrop and Kara waited anxiously to see if they had won, but when the dust cleared, the Zigzagoon stood unfazed.

"How did it do that?" asked Kara, amazed at the development.

"Well, you don't seem to know much, do you?" laughed the other trainer, "Normal types are impervious to ghost type attacks! You certainly can't be a very good trainer if you didn't know that!"

"Oh, it's a ghost type attack!" exclaimed Kara, "I forgot!"

"Well, Zigzagoon, let's finish this small fry off with a Pin Missile!"

"Sundrop, try to dodge!"

The Zigzagoon's fur rose, and sharp hairs shot across the field at the small Poochyena. Sundrop tried to escape the pins, but many found their mark. Suddenly, her foot slipped on the ground, and she fell to the barrage. When the smoke had cleared, she was knocked out.

"Oh, no!" cried Kara, rushing forward to help the Poochyena recover. Sundrop smiled weakly, reaching up to lick her face.

"I'm sorry, Sundrop." she said, "I guess I'm not cut out to be the best trainer..."

Sundrop yipped and whined, wagging her bushy tail in an effort to cheer Kara up. The girl grinned and picked up the shining Poochyena, turning to face her opponent.

"That was a great battle!" she said, "Your Zigzagoon is really strong!"

"Thanks," sneered the trainer, "I hope you and your Poochyena do better later, we can't have disgraces like you running around full time!"

Kara sputtered as he and his Pokemon calmly walked away, disappearing into the trees like a shadow. Sundrop growled, baring her sharp white teeth. Kara sighed and patted her head in defeat.

"He's not worth it, Sundrop," she said, " But we'll show him and his Pokemon! We'll become the best battling team in the Hoenn region!"

Sundrop looked up at her trainer and barked in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One Year Later...

"The battle between Kara of Mauville and Davis of Mossdeep commences! The trainers are only allowed to use two Pokemon. Both trainers have worked hard to get to the semifinals in the Hoenn Convention, but only one will emerge victorious!"

"Go, Shiftry!" called Davis, sending a Poke'ball out into the arena.

The plant pokemon appeared in a burst of red light. It looked confidently over the battlefield, waving its sharp fans in anticipation as it waited for its opponent.

"Go, Volcano!" cried Kara.

Volcano appeared, shooting steam from the craters on his back. The Shiftry managed to look nervous while waiting tensely for it trainer's command.

"It seems that Davis has chosen Shiftry, and Kara has countered with a Camerupt! Kara seems to have the advantage here, but Davis could have something up his sleeve!" commented the announcer.

"Shiftry, use Faint Attack!"

The plant Pokemon leapt into the air, seeming to disappear. Volcano looked around in confusion, and was suddenly hit by an invisible force as the Shiftry reappeared beside him.

"Volcano, we have it close enough, so finish it with Eruption!"

Volcano smiled wickedly as the volcanic humps on his back erupted with a molten stream of glowing red magma and rock. Black smoke covered the arena, and nothing could be seen through the thick cloud. Both trainers waited until the smoke dissipated, and Kara cheered in victory. Volcano stood in the middle of a molten wasteland, the unconscious Shiftry lying at his feet.

"Shiftry is unable to battle, Volcano is the winner!" shouted the ref.

"Shiftry, return!" called Davis, he took another Poke'ball from his belt, "Go, Bluefire!"

Kara smiled as she saw the sleek, black form appear in the battlefield. She recalled Volcano, and took out another Poke'ball. She kissed the sphere for luck, and let it fly.

"Go, Sundrop!"

Glittering particles swirled in the air like reflections on the water as the shining Mightyena burst from the Poke'ball. Sundrop landed on the ground gracefully, her golden form catching the sunlight and making the audience gasp in wonder.

* * *

The Mightyena on the opposite side of the arena stood stock-still. He gazed with glazed eyes at the beauty of the other Pokemon, but then realized his trainer was calling an attack.

"Bluefire, use Take Down!"

The black Mightyena growled and shot forward, ready to slam into the golden female, but he realized too late that she was already running beside him. She howled and used a Sand-attack.

Bluefire sputtered in the sand while Sundrop circled him, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move. He followed her with his eyes, trying to get the sand out of his face while remaining on guard for an attack.

"Sundrop, use Return!"

Bluefire suddenly lost sight of the gold female, and he looked in confusion around him. He was abruptly slammed into the ground, and as he picked himself up, he could see the form of the other Mightyena trotting back to its trainer. He growled and scrambled up from the dirt, ready to battle for all he was worth.

"Bluefire, Crunch!'

The male Mightyena leapt in front of Sundrop, cutting her off from her trainer. He bared his teeth and lunged, viciously biting the female on the flank. Sundrop yelped, scrambling back as blood began to well up in the wound.

"Sundrop!" cried Kara, horrified by the attack.

The gold Mightyena growled deep in her throat, lowering her body and letting her hair stand on end, trying to get a better aim at the other Pokemon. Bluefire snarled, ready to attack.

"Sundrop, use Iron Tail!"

The golden Pokemon's tail began to glow, and she circled the male. He watched her warily, but she was quicker than he could react. Her tail slammed into his head, sending him flying across the arena to land, unconscious, by his trainer's feet.

"Bluefire is unable to battle, the match goes to Kara!" shouted the referee, waving a green flag in Kara's direction.

The crowd cheered, but Kara was running towards Sundrop, who had already begun licking her wounds. A red stain ran down the Mightyena's haunch, making Kara's eyes tear to see it.

"Sundrop, are you okay?" she asked.

The golden Mightyena nodded, intent on her work. Kara sighed and patted the Pokemon's head, worry lining her face. She called Sundrop back into the Poke'ball and began walking out of the building, but was stopped by her opponent.

"Uh, hi..." he said, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry about the battle, I didn't think Bluefire would do something like that."

"You should train it better," said Kara coldly, but she blanched, remembering her encounter with the Zigzagoon trainer long ago, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I'm just worried about my Pokemon. I need to get her to a Pokemon Center before my next battle."

"Uh, I'm going that way too, can I come with?" asked Davis, looking outside at the people practicing for the next round.

"Sure, go ahead," said Kara, walking briskly towards the Center.

They traveled in silence, but when they entered the Pokemon center, a group of people bombarded them with questions.

"Was that battle staged?"

"Why did the Mightyena fight like that?"

"How did your get your Camerupt to have such strong attacks?"

Kara sighed and tried to answer the questions quickly, but had to push through the people to get to the front desk. Davis was already talking to Nurse Joy, and the two almost bumped into each other as he turned from the desk.

"Sorry!" he said.

"Yeah..." mumbled Kara.

She gave the Poke'ball containing Sundrop to Nurse Joy, and went to the front of the building to wait. Unfortunately, all the seats but one were taken.

"Hello again..." she said, exasperated.

"Uh, sorry, I'll move," said Davis, beginning to stand to give Kara room to sit.

"You don't have to," sighed Kara, sitting tiredly on the edge of couch.

"So," said Davis after Kara had sat, "What _do_ you think about the battle? I'm not sure what happened..."

Kara thought, staring at the table in front of them as she recapped the battle in her mind. She finally nodded slowly, coming to a conclusion.

"Sundrop made Bluefire look like a fool. He had to defend his honor and pride, and took the most brutal course in showing that he was dominant."

"That's a fair explanation, I'll have to research it later," agreed Davis.

Kara suddenly noticed Nurse Joy waving at them from the front desk, and quickly ran up to hear the news. The Nurse smiled warmly and gave her Sundrop's Poke'ball.

"She's going to be fine. The wound wasn't very deep; her fur blocked most of the blow."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Kara.

"You're welcome," said Nurse Joy, she looked beyond the girl and saw Davis walking to the desk, "I'm afraid that your Mightyena will have to stay a bit longer, Davis."

"Why?" he asked, startled.

"Bluefire took quite a bit of damage. He won't be up for battling for at least a day or two."

"I guess I'll stay here then; thanks Nurse Joy," sighed Davis as he got his room key.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your Mightyena..." apologized Kara as she walked back to the couch.

"Don't worry about it, he's been in worse scrapes before and came out all right."

"Yeah," mumbled Kara. She jumped as the announcer's voice flooded the room from the intercom, "Oh, no! I have another battle in fifteen minutes!"

"Nice meeting you!" called Davis as Kara ran out the door.

* * *

"The battle between Kara of Mauville and Tessa of Pallet commences! Each trainer can use six Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

"I never thought I'd see you here, Tessa!" exclaimed Kara as she waited for her opponent to send out a Pokemon.

"I have some new Pokemon to train," the other trainer answered, throwing a Poke'ball into the field, "Go, Shadow!"

A sparkling cloud erupted from the orb as it hit the ground, releasing the creature inside. Tessa calmly caught the sphere as it returned to her hand just as the huge pokemon in front of her roared.

Kara blanched, looking at the ebony creature. It shook its red wings comfortably on the battlefield, puffing out small clouds of flame as it waited for its opponent. Kara sighed and sent her Pokemon out.

"Go, Tsunami!"

When the light cleared, what seemed to be an absurdly small Azumarill crouched before the massive black Charizard. Both Pokemon looked defiantly at each other, eyes blazing determination. The referee waved his flag, signaling the battle to begin.

"Shadow, use Flamethrower!" shouted Tessa.

"Tsunami, counter it with Hydro Pump!" called Kara.

The two powerful attacks met halfway in the field, sliding back and forth before exploding in a huge burst of steam. It cleared to reveal both Pokemon still standing, barely winded by the attacks.

"Shadow, Dragon Rage!"

"Tsunami, Slam it!"

The Charizard began forming a glowing ball of energy in its mouth, but before it could get the attack powered up, its jaw was slammed shut by the Azumarill. Shadow growled and swung his tail, sending the Azumarill flying to the other side of the arena while preparing for another Dragon Rage.

"Tsunami, Rain Dance!"

The water mouse Pokemon smiled and began to dance, swirling and jumping in time to an unheard beat. The sky darkened, and lightning flashed as a downpour fell upon the field, drenching the audience and Shadow.

The Charizard shuddered in pain as the water hit his tail, sending up little puffs of steam. He curled it under his wing and finished powering the Dragon Rage. The ball of white-hot energy flew with tremendous speed, hitting Tsunami with a force that sent the Azumarill slamming into the far wall.

Everyone waited in suspense, watching the Azumarill. Cheering began as the small Pokemon stood, battered but still able. Kara grinned and gave a thumbs-up to her Pokemon.

"Tsunami, finish that Charizard with Hydro Pump!"

Before Shadow could move, the Azumarill had shot to the middle of the arena and sent a powerful blast of water in his direction. The water engulfed the Charizard, making him scream in pain before he fainted; a sparkling black lump on the battlefield.

"Shadow, return!" called Tessa as the ref declared the winner, "Go, Dapwood!"

The Sceptile appeared, smug in his countenance as he surveyed the situation. Tsunami looked nervous, and the small Azumarill looked to his trainer for support.

"I know you can do it, Tsunami!" encouraged Kara, "Use Slam!"

The Azumarill shot across the arena, ready to slam into the Sceptile, but the Plant Pokemon merely sidestepped the water mouse with ease.

"Dapwood, Leaf Blade!"

The Sceptile, still dodging Tsunami's Slams, swung his tail and flung the Azumarill into the air. As the water mouse fell, Dapwood slashed the bladed leaves on his arms. Tsunami dropped limply to the ground, fainted, and the rain clouds above began to dissipate slightly.

"Tsunami is unable to battle, the match goes to Dapwood!"

"Tsunami, return!" called Kara, "Go, Volcano! Use Flamethrower!"

The Camerupt appeared, blazing as it began a Flamethrower. Dapwood gulped, but kept his ground on the field. Volcano suddenly opened his mouth, shooting a fiery column at the frozen Sceptile just as a ray of sunlight shown on the field. The powerful attack shimmered across the arena, hitting Dapwood head-on. The Sceptile collapsed on the ground, his eyes in swirls.

"Dapwood, return," called Tessa, "Go, Prism!"

A vicious-looking Armaldo appeared in the battlefield, sharp claws extending as it growled at Volcano. The Camerupt stared at it, his expression unreadable.

"Volcano, use Earthquake!"

The Camerupt began stomping the ground, creating jagged cracks in the field. The Armaldo stumbled, beginning to lose its balance as the ground swayed in time to the clomping feet.

"Prism, use Water gun!"

As the Camerupt continued to stomp, Prism shot a pillar of water at the preoccupied Pokemon. Steam hissed at the attack hit, and agonized squealing filled the air. The smoke began to clear, and to everyone's surprise, Volcano was still standing!

"You okay, Volcano?" asked Kara.

The tired Camerupt nodded, eyes blazing.

"Then use Eruption!"

Volcano's back began spewing molten rock and smoke, but it was not as powerful as the earlier attacks. The effects barely reached the ends of the arena, and the Armaldo easily evaded the blow.

"Prism, finish it with Ancientpower!"

Rocks rose from the field, some still steaming from the previous attack, and flew at the Camerupt. Volcano couldn't find the strength to evade, and was hit by the flying rocks. He slowly closed his amber eyes and fell to the ground, fainted.

* * *

Kara was stunned; her Camerupt had never been beaten before, even when he was at a low level! She called him back reluctantly.

"Go, Random!"

A small, cat-like Pokemon leapt into the battle, it's lion tail swishing as it looked curiously at it's opponent. The cat's large ears swiveled to catch every sound while it paced.

"Prism, use Metal Claw!"

The Armaldo launched into action, speeding forward at the Delcatty while it's claws began to glow a bright white. The cat sprang to the side, but Prism tripped him with her tail, sending the Delcatty flying towards her waiting claws. Random fell to the ground in a spray of soil, bruises beginning to appear on his creamy hide.

"Random, try a Substitute!"

The ground beside the Delcatty flickered, and suddenly, there were two of the cats on the field. They circled the confused Armaldo, looking for a suitable opening.

"Random, use Hyper Beam!"

Both cats began to gather white-hot energy before them, preparing to unleash the beams with devastating force. Prism looked at her trainer, asking for a command.

"Prism, Protect!"

The Armaldo quickly formed a bubble around her just as both attacks bore down upon her. The first was deflected, but the second Hyper Beam wore through the defense and hit the Armaldo, sending her flying into the air to land in a spray of soil at Tessa's feet.

Tessa stroked the Armaldo's neck, congratulating her on a good job, before calling her back into the Poke'ball. She sighed and threw another orb into the arena, smiling at the challenge.

"Go, Kaboren!"

Sparkles burst from the ball as the forest green Espeon landed gracefully on the ground, eyes glowing a deep violet. Random looked at the new Pokemon disdainfully, digging his feet into the ground in defiance.

"Kaboren, use Psychic!"

"Random, counter it with Sing!"

Kaboren's eyes glowed more intensely as the Delcatty began to sing. The attack shut the cat's mouth before it could get more than a few notes out, and the most the Espeon felt was drowsy. The glowing light took hold of the cat Pokemon, lifting him into the air as gained power.

Random tried to squirm out of the psychic hold, but to no avail. Soon, the glow faded and the Delcatty was dropped to the ground, fainted in one attack.

"Random, return!" called Kara, desperately thinking of a Pokemon to send out. She smiled as she thought of one that might work, "Go, Strider!"

What looked like a pair of flying eyes swooped above the ground, gliding to an elegant stop before the green Pokemon. It's four, light blue wings created a small draft, ruffling the hair of both trainers.

"Strider, use Silver Wind!"

"Kaboren, avoid it!"

The Masquerain spun its wings at high speed, funneling silver dust with the winds it created. The silvery mist cut wickedly through the air, heading straight for the green Espeon. He tried to avoid the attack, but the Masquerain was too quick and funneled the wind at him again. Kaboren cried out as the silver particles sliced through his skin.

"Kaboren, are you all right?" asked Tessa.

The Espeon nodded weakly, still willing to battle after the vicious damage it had sustained.

"Okay, then, use Swift!"

Dozens of sharp, tiny stars appeared in the air before Kaboren, glowing radiantly before shooting forward towards Strider. The attack hit, putting numerous punctures in the delicate wings of the Masquerain. It faltered in its flight, but surprisingly, remained in the air.

"Strider, use a Bubblebeam!"

Hundreds of energy-containing bubbles flew from the Masquerain's mouth, filling the air with their reflective danger. Kaboren looked for an opening to dodge the blast, but the bubbles covered the field, and were unavoidable. He was blown back by the force of the exploding froth to land at Tessa's feet.

"Good job, Kaboren, return." she said, taking out another Poke'ball, "Go, Dis!"

Clouds began to form overhead as the next Pokemon appeared in the arena. The roar of distant thunder sounded, and the audience mumbled in worry as the electricity of the approaching storm was perceived. The Absol glowed with black light, a sly grin appearing on his dark face.

"Strider, use another Silver Wind!" called Kara.

The silver powder formed once more, but the draft from the storm made it difficult to keep together. The Absol sat on the battlefield, unworried by the gathering mist.

"Dis, use a Flamethrower!"

A bright red lance of flame dissipated the Masquerain's attack in an instant, leaving the bug surprised and defenseless. Another flame surrounded Strider, and when the smoke cleared, the Masquerain was defeated.

"Strider, return!" called Kara nervously, she took out her next Pokemon, "Go, Dakar, use Dragonbreath!"

"Dis, use Future Sight!"

The Absol skipped out of the way of the menacing Shelgon's beginning attack, eyes glowing a sinister red. Lightning split the rapidly darkening sky, followed by a peal of deafening thunder as the battle raged on.

"Dakar, focus your energy and use Headbutt!"

The large Shelgon turned to face his opponent, glowing an unearthly blue, and rumbled forward to attack. He was upon the Absol in seconds, battering the disaster Pokemon with his hard shell. Dis growled and got to his feet, only to find the Shelgon still glowing, but this time with a white light.

Dakar suddenly began to grow, his previous form being shed as he took on a different, more powerful body. The light soon faded to reveal a huge, joyful Salamence. The new Pokemon surveyed the arena, a smug light glinting in his eye as another bolt of lightning flashed.

"Dis, complete the Future Sight now!" cried Tessa over the following thunder.

The Absol's eyes glowed, and a similar light engulfed the Salamence. Dakar was lifted into the air by the power of the attack, and was blasted across the field. He landed in an explosion of dirt and dust.

"Dakar, use Fly!" shouted Kara.

The Salamence smiled wickedly and beat his large wings, sending up a cloud of debris from the downdraft. Dis slowly looked up, fear gathering in his eyes, as the dragon rose into the air; ready to use one of its most powerful attacks.

A torrent of rain suddenly pounded across the arena, drenching everything in sight. Both Pokemon disappeared in the deluge, and the announcer's voice was lost over the roar of thunder. The lightning struck every few seconds, lighting the battlefield in sporadic bursts while everyone, even the now powerless trainers, waited on edge for the outcome of the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dis was almost blinded by the pouring rain. He looked up nervously for the Salamence, but he could see nothing in the oppressing darkness. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning split the sky, and he saw the huge, terrifying form hurtling towards him through the rain.

He shrieked and jumped to the side, feeling the dull impact in his feet as the Salamence gored the ground with its claws. The rain pounded the ground harder, and the wind howled through the battlefield. Through another flash of light, he saw his opponent struggling to take off in the high winds.

Dis took his chance. He charged forward, extending the razor-sharp claws on his front feet, and slashed the Salamence mercilessly. Roars of pain echoed above the thunder as the dragon Pokemon desperately tried to lift into the air and get away from the ferocious Absol.

Dis growled and leapt away as he prepared to use Razor Wind. The attack was tripled in power by the raging storm, and the slice of superpowered wind could clearly be seen as it cut across the rain. It hit the Salamence with a shrill whistle, making the dragon howl in pain before the sound was abruptly cut short by thunder. The next flash revealed the fainted Pokemon lying motionless in the arena.

A faint yell could be heard over the wind, and the Salamence disappeared in red light. A burst of shimmering particles flew from the next challenger, and Dis boldly turned to face the new arrival.

* * *

Sundrop analyzed the situation immediately, noting the Absol standing in the middle of the field. Her eyes, better adapted to dark light, could see more easily in the pouring rain, giving her the advantage over the disaster Pokemon.

She howled, a chillingly haunting sound, and charged at her opponent. Trying to listen to her trainer would be useless now, as even _her_ ears would not be able to hear the voice over the wind. She grinned and charged forward in a Take Down. The Absol didn't see her until the last minute, when lightning flashed and illuminated her shining coat, but it was already too late.

The Absol was thrown into the air, flying raggedly through the rain and landing hard on the waterlogged ground. He staggered to his feet, teeth bared in a half snarl, half gasp. His eyes began to glow as he powered up a Razor Wind attack, but the Mightyena easily avoided the supercharged gust of wind as it ripped past her and hit the stonewall beyond.

Another playful howl escaped her lips as she moved in again. She jumped, slamming the Absol into the ground as she executed a Return attack, but one of the disaster Pokemon's flailing claws caught her jaw, ripping a jagged gash down her face. She yelped in pain as she jumped back, ready for another attack, but the Absol had already fainted.

A beam of red light engulfed the Absol, absorbing it back into its Poke'ball. Another flash of lightning sent out a blinding burst of light, reflecting off the new Pokemon and Sundrop's shining coats.

Sundrop looked up at the floating Pokemon, wondering what it was. She milled around nervously, and was surprised when the new opponent shot straight for her. It seemed to know where she was, even through the pouring rain and high winds.

She tried to avoid the mysterious Pokemon, but it showed a nimbleness she never would have guessed it could have. Sundrop began to run from the nameless creature, but was bowled over by a powerful Mega Punch. The dark dog yelped and turned to face her nemesis with a snarl.

The sky blue Pokemon floated calmly, waiting for her to attack. She growled and leapt forward, ready to use a Take Down.

Her jaws caught the foot of the strange Pokemon as she leapt, bringing it to the ground before it could dodge. It squeaked in alarm, and she bared her teeth savagely. Sundrop opened her mouth wide, ready to finish the Pokemon with a Crunch attack, but her mouth was slammed shut by a flying stone. She cried out in pain, cringing as a barrage of flying stones followed her across the arena, battering her flanks as she ran.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning sliced through the sky, it's intense light blinding everyone on the field. Sundrop felt the searing heat ripple across her body, and she didn't even remember hitting the ground after being blasted into the air. The last thing she saw before fainting was the worried look of the mysterious Pokemon as it floated above her.

* * *

Kara looked into the dawn as the last shreds of the storm disappeared over the horizon. She ran her hand over her arm, mind filled with worry for her Pokemon. The mute, pastel colored room she was boarded in didn't help her mood, and she sighed in frustration.

She jumped at a knock on the door, almost crying out before realizing what it was.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me, Tessa," came the reply.

"Oh, come on in, the door's not locked,"

The pastel blue door opened and the esteemed Pokemon trainer entered, worry lining her face as well. She sat on the bed beside her friend, looking out the window.

"How're your Pokemon?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," sighed Kara, "everyone but Volcano and Sundrop are fine. Those two are still in intensive care..."

Kara suddenly began to sob, covering her face with her hands. Tessa sat beside her, a reassuring force, until the tears were finally used up. She took a tissue from the box beside the bed and gave it to her friend, silent in her comfort.

"Thank you," mumbled Kara, "but why would you be visiting me? Aren't your Pokemon still injured?"

"Only one; Dis is still in intensive care, but he's strong, he'll pull through."

"That was the battle of a lifetime, though, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," sighed Tessa, "That was one of the biggest storms I've ever seen, and we're lucky it didn't do more damage than it did."

"Since Dis is still here, what Pokemon are you going to use for your next battle?" asked Kara, beginning to show some of her old curiosity.

"Hmm… Good question," said Tessa, "But one easily solved. Can I use the PC here?"

"Go ahead, it's over there," shrugged Kara, pointing to the computer.

Tessa strode to the PC, logging into her home computer. She was surprised to find Lavender, her newly evolved shiny Nidorina, on the screen.

"Hey, Lavender. Where's Orange? She's usually on the computer at this time."

"She's out with Twilight," grimaced the Nidorina, "_I_ have computer duty today. So, what can I do you for, Tessa?"

"Well, Dis isn't going to be battling for quite some time, so I need a replacement Pokemon. Who do you think would do the best in a high-level competition?"

"Well, we all know the obvious answer to that question, but if you want to train some slightly lower level Pokemon, I'd say... Igloo would do the best."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Tessa, "Thanks, Lavender, I'll be getting back to you later. Hope you guys are keeping the house clean."

"You know we are," grinned Lavender, "Hey, and tell Dis we all hope he pulls through alright, 'kay?"

"I'll be sure to," smiled Tessa, "Bye!"

The computer clicked off and Tessa turned back to Kara. The young girl smiled, shaking her head in confusion.

"I still don't know _how_ you do it. It sounds so weird when you talk to Pokemon like that, because I only get half of the conversation!"

"Someday, you may learn how to understand the language," said Tessa.

"Yeah, in my dreams..."

"Well, dreams _can_ come true... mine did."

Kara smiled and nodded.

"Hey Tessa, I have an idea!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"After the competition is over, why don't you come to Fallacy Manor? I could do a few paintings of your Pokemon, and you could tell me that story you talked about telling me a year ago!"

"That's a great idea!"

The two friends smiled and shook hands on it, when suddenly a voice came on the intercom.

"Kara of Mauville, Kara of Mauville! Please come to the front desk immediately!"

"Better get going, Kara," prompted Tessa, "I have to go get ready for my next battle, but I'll come back to see how things are doing later today, alright?"

Kara nodded and sped out the door, almost running into people in her haste. Tessa sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes in amusement and understanding. She closed the door as she left, striding to her own room to talk to Lavender about her new battler.

"Hello, Kara!" said Nurse Joy as she saw the young trainer walk to the front desk, "I have some good news for you!"

"Really?" asked Kara hopefully.

"Yes, I'm happy to say that both of your Pokemon are going to be fine!"

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Kara, relieved, "How are they?"

"Well, Volcano is up and about, showing no sign of permanent injury, but Sundrop will take a while to recover fully."

"What? How long?"

"She's still a little shaky from being so close to that lightning strike, and she'll have a permanent scar on her muzzle from a nasty gash, but she's otherwise alright and should be able to battle in another week."

"You had me worried there for a second, Nurse Joy!" sighed Kara, "Will I be able to see them?"

"Yes, I'll show you to their room," answered Nurse Joy, "Follow me!"

The nurse grabbed a key from under the counter and walked down a long hallway. Glass windows on either side of the hall showed the intensive care units, where seriously injured Pokemon were treated. Kara looked around nervously, but stopped short at one window. Nurse Joy looked back and stopped as well.

"Is that Tessa's Absol?" asked Kara, looking at the battered Pokemon through the glass.

Nurse Joy nodded; worry lining her face as she looked at the Pokemon.

"Yes, he's not doing too well," she said, "He battled beyond his strength, and there's not a lot we can do for him."

"He looks terrible,"

"Yes, but he has a better chance of recovering than some we've seen here." sighed Nurse Joy, "I feel sorry for Tessa, she stayed right by his side all night. She only went to her room because I told her that she had to rest for the battle today."

"That's so sad... she even came to comfort me about _my_ Pokemon..."

"Yes, well, we'd better go see them now."

"Oh, yeah!"

Nurse Joy led Kara to a room at the end of the hall. The door was the same, dull pastel blue of all the doors in the Pokemon Center, but with a small Chansey image inscribed on the wood.

Kara opened the door, and was happily greeted by Volcano as he ambled up to her. She smiled, hugging his neck, and looked around for Sundrop.

The shining Mightyena was lying on the bed, staring out the window at the trees and flowers growing around the building. Kara called to her gently, and her ears suddenly perked up. She looked back and yipped in surprise and joy, running clumsily to her trainer.

"How are you two?" asked Kara hugging them both, "I hope you guys get well soon, so we can go home and have a nice welcome back party!"

Sundrop howled, and Kara suddenly noticed the jagged line of stitches running down her muzzle. She gasped in surprise.

"What happened to you?" she said worriedly.

The shining Mightyena whimpered sadly, reaching up to lick her trainers face.

"That's the gash she got during the battle; we can't prevent it from becoming a scar." answered Nurse Joy.

"Well, at least it wasn't worse..." sighed Kara, remembering Tessa's Absol.

"Yes, you were lucky," said Nurse Joy. She smiled as she looked at the happy Pokemon, "Well, I guess you can take them back to your room..."

"Really!?" exclaimed Kara.

"Yes," answered the Nurse, "But they can't leave the center for at least four days."

"They won't, Nurse Joy, I'll be with them the whole time."

* * *

"I think he's waking up!" said a voice the Pokemon recognized.

"Tessa?" he said weakly, struggling to open his eyes and move enough to see his trainer through the sharp pain he felt across his entire body.

"Don't move, Dis, you're not well enough yet."

"I can still speak a bit," he panted, "_And_ I can listen, so start talking."

"You did wonderfully, my friend, but you were already weakened by the time Kara's Mightyena came on the field. _Argh_, I really should have been trying harder to speak to you!" lamented Tessa, sounding upset.

"Don't blame yourself," comforted the Absol, "It's my fault, I knew I was battling beyond my strength."

"You almost _died_, Dis!" wailed the trainer; "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something had happened!"

"But I didn't!" said Dis sternly, "So pull yourself together! You're not one of the best trainers in Hoenn for nothing!"

"I lost the battle today, though," sighed Tessa, "Igloo didn't do quite as well as I thought he would, and we were all worried about you. I guess our mind wasn't on the battle..."

"Winning isn't everything, and it's always nice to let someone else have their chance in the spotlight." said Dis, smiling.

"Yeah," said Tessa, "I'm just glad you're okay. You'll be in here for about a week, though."

"Ugh, I hate hospitals."

"It's for your own good, my friend, so suck it up and enjoy the rest while you can. Don't think I'm going to take it easy on training because of a little speed bump!"

"You _know_ you will," grinned Dis.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to admit it!"

"You should go, now. See to the others, I'll be fine."

The Absol smiled as the door closed with a soft click, already feeling better than he had a few minutes ago. He closed his aching eyes and fell into a deep, soothing sleep.

Tessa stood outside the window, relief plain on her face as she gazed at her Pokemon. She turned a dial by the door, dimming the lights in the small room to allow the Absol a better rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky, granting the mid-autumn day unusual warmth. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn from a lush green to burnished bronze, and soon they would fall in a rain of fiery color. In the sky, two sleek forms shot through the air, one leaving a sparkling trail as it flew.

The trees parted, and the huge bulk of Fallacy Manor could be clearly seen from the view of the two humans on the backs of the flying Pokemon. The door of the mansion opened and a teenage boy came running out, a silver Ninetales hot on his heels.

"It's Cougar!" exclaimed Tessa from the back of her shining Charizard.

"I had him come by so he could see me finish the big painting and hear your story." explained Kara as she signaled for her Salamence to descend.

The two dragon-like pokemon landed in front of the house, and Cougar ran up to meet them.

"Tessa, Kara! I haven't seen you two for such a long time!"

"I know!" said Tessa, "But we all travel around so much it's hard to talk!"

"Well, let's get inside so my sister can finish that big painting she's been talking so much about!"

"I want to hear Tessa's story first, so I can get a feel for the character." said Kara.

Tessa smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Nah, how about you just meet him for yourself? I'm sure he'll want to get out of the Poke'ball after that long flight!"

"You mean you have him with you!?" asked Kara in disbelief.

"Of course!" answered Tessa, "couldn't you see him when we battled? He was the last one I sent out."

"There was so much rain I could barely see my own Pokemon!"

Tessa shrugged, taking out a small ultra ball from her pack. She pushed the button on the front of the sphere and tossed it into the air, shielding her eyes from the burst of glitter that emanated from the creature that had emerged.

There was a gasp from both Kara and Cougar, the only sound as the blue Pokemon gazed at its surroundings curiously. Tessa grinned at her friends, amused by the shocked look on their faces.

"Do you know what that is?" asked Kara disbelievingly.

"Of course I do!" said Tessa as she tried to keep from laughing out loud, "He's a Mew."

"But not just any Mew," said Cougar, "It's a shining Mew!"

"Why are they staring at me?" asked the mew, turning to Tessa so he could be understood.

"They're just surprised," answered the trainer, "Don't worry, they'll get over it."

"I certainly hope so!" said the shining Pokemon, "It's beginning to get unnerving."

"Come on everyone, snap out of it and let's get to the painting and story!" said Tessa, flicking small pebbles at her friends to get them out of their daze.

"Hey!" yelped Kara as a pebble smacked her in the forehead, "Oh, sorry! Don't you guys want to look around a bit before we settle down for the story? I could show you my training grounds!"

"Sure" said Tessa, shrugging.

"I haven't seen the training grounds for a while. I'm in!" agreed Cougar.

The group walked around to the back of the mansion, the Pokemon trailing behind them curiously. Kara opened the locked gate with a key on her backpack, and soon they had entered the beginner course. Sandbags leaned against the house, many of which were ripped and torn with use. A few Pokemon were training on the rock course, but those were the only ones in sight.

"I had all my customers take their Pokemon before I left for the competition, so the few that are here are the ones I didn't take with me to battle." explained Kara.

"Maybe a few of ours would like to train here while we go inside?" suggested Cougar.

"That's a great idea, Cougar," agreed Kara, "I'm sure my Pokemon could use some company while they train."

The trainers took all their Pokemon out and released them at the same time. The flash of red light was intense, but faded quickly. Soon, there were sixteen new Pokemon on the field.

"Hey Cougar, you finally got a water Pokemon!" exclaimed Tessa, looking admirably at the Golduck standing beside his Dugtrio.

"Yeah, I figured I'd need a water type to finish the Orange League."

"Well, he certainly looks strong!"

"Tessa!" squeaked a voice from behind the Golduck.

"Huh?" was all Tessa had time to say before a red and yellow form streaked towards her. She was bowled over by the force of the creature leaping on her in its over exuberant joy.

"Hope!" laughed Tessa, "Calm down before you cripple me!"

"Sorry Tessa!" said the shiny Vibrava, calming down enough to let the trainer stand.

"It's good to see you again, Hope!" said Tessa, hugging the small Pokemon, "The last time I saw you, you were still a Trapinch!"

"I grew!" laughed Hope.

Tessa watched as the Pokemon dispersed to train, and as Hope flew off to play in the broken sandbags. She proudly watched her Pokemon break rocks easily, but frowned at one white form.

"Dis!" she called sternly.

The Absol looked up hesitantly from the rock he was working at cracking.

"Dis," sighed Tessa, "You _know_ you aren't supposed to be training so soon after those injuries!"

"Sorry, Tessa. I'll just sit over here near the sandbags..."

"No, you won't," said Tessa, "You're coming in to hear the story and watch the painting."

"Come on, you guys!" called Kara, "We have to get started, or you won't be able to get into the story!"

"Let's go, my friend," sighed Tessa, "I think you'll enjoy my storytelling, however terrible my skills are."

* * *

Kara finished the last brush stroke and sighed, both joyful and sad that the painting was finally finished. Tessa, who had finished her tale long before, looked on quietly while stroking the fur on her Absol's head. Cougar was at the window, looking out into the dim light of evening reflectively, as if still absorbed in the story. 

Sundrop came in through the open door, looking tired but happy. She saw the painting, and stopped short; she had missed the last stroke. The golden Mightyena whimpered sadly.

Kara looked over at the noise, surprised at the Pokemon's obvious displeasure with something. She considered, and suddenly understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sundrop!" she said earnestly, "I forgot to call you in! I still have to sign my name, though, so it's not completely finished..."

The Mightyena nodded and barked, coming closer so she could better see the last step. With a gentle flourish of the soft-hair brush, Kara had put her signature on the beautiful scene. Everyone looked at the stunning image, speechless. Finally, Kara nodded and stood, finalizing the moment.

"That's that." she said, "This is definitely one of my best works, so I'll hang it up in the main hall after it dries."

"It's getting late, maybe we should call the Pokemon in…" suggested Cougar as he looked outside again.

"They'll be fine, it's a warm night," said Tessa, her voice hoarse from talking.

"Still, I'll keep the door open in case they want to come in," said Kara, "For now, Cougar can sleep on the couch, and I'll give you the guest room."

"Thank you, I need a rest," said Tessa, beginning to rise from her seat; she suddenly noticed a white form sneaking out the door.

"Get back here, Dis, you're staying with me. It's too cold outside for you while your recovering."

The Absol slunk back into the room guiltily and followed his trainer up the stairs. Kara and Cougar watched them go silently.

"That was an eye opening story, wasn't it?" said Cougar after a while.

"Yeah," said Kara, "I had no idea that it had gotten that bad..."

Sundrop nuzzled Kara's hand, understanding. She had listened to the entire story from Sky himself while the humans had been inside, and she knew what the trainers were talking about.

"At least I have you, Sundrop," said Kara, "and you weren't sold to some horrible trainer before me."

Sundrop suddenly remembered the day she was captured, and shuddered at the thought. She knew what usually happened to shiny pokemon; the Mew's tale had opened her eyes to the cruel side of human nature.

After a long silence, they all rose to go to bed.

* * *

"Goodbye Tessa!" yelled Kara as the black Charizard rose from the earth, taking the trainer with it. 

"Have a safe trip!" finished Cougar, waving.

Tessa smiled down at them, waving her hand slightly. The Charizard circled once, and then headed off into the south. Sundrop and Sparkle barked happily and chased after it until they got to the edge of the yard, where they stopped to rest.

"I have to gather up my pokemon and go, too," said Cougar after Tessa had been lost from sight, "I'm going to a challenge up in the Fallarbor region; it'll be starting in a few days, and I want to be there early."

"You have to go already? Geez, the people in this family don't stay long, do they?" said Kara, smiling sadly.

"Come off it, sis; you know I have to go."

"Well, you're always welcome here if your in the area."

The two siblings walked to the training area to gather the pokemon, their two shiny's trotting close behind. This was like events always happened at their house, for no one stayed longer than a few days except for Kara, who was the caretaker and master of the manor.

* * *

Cougar left before noon, biking north at incredible speed with the aid of his mach bike. Kara was again left alone with the pokemon. She sighed.

"Come on, Sundrop, how about a little training practice? Maybe I'll paint you for my next picture when we're done!" she said.

Sundrop barked excitedly, for she had never been painted before. She would delight in seeing herself immortalized forever in a beautiful landscape.

"I _knew _you'd like the idea!" laughed Kara, patting the Mightyena's soft fur.

Suddenly, she heard the faint ring of a doorbell. Kara rushed to the front of the house to catch whomever it was before they gave up. She came to the door, breathless and plagued by an overenthusiastic pokemon.

"Sundrop, calm down. You'll get your-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she opened the door, speechless and surprised. The visitor smiled nervously and waved his hand.

"Hi..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Okay, why are you here, what do you want, and why did you bring _him_?!" asked Kara sharply.

Davis sighed and patted his clearly nervous Mightyena. They both blanched at the look in Kara's eye and the accompanying growl that went with it; supplied by Sundrop, of course.

"Look, I wanted to apologize again for what happened at the tournament, and I wanted Bluefire to apologize as well, in his own fashion. I also heard that you had a training center, and I wanted to ask if it would be possible for you to show me your training techniques. I'm sure it could help Bluefire and the rest of my pokemon... I'd pay double the normal price if you want."

Kara sucked in a breath. Davis seemed sincere, but what his pokemon had done was close to unforgivable. She wasn't sure if Sundrop could take the stress of having the male Mightyena close by, and was afraid that a fight for dominance could break out at any time.

Her fears were quenched however, for at that instant Bluefire decided it was time for his apology. The Mightyena crept forward with a plaintive whine, his head bowed and his tail lowered almost to the floor. Sundrop looked supremely surprised, for she stood frozen with eyes wide. Finally, with a delicate snort, she leaned forward and began grooming Bluefire's fur. The male took this as a sign of acceptance, and relaxed. Soon, they were both grooming happily, oblivious to their trainers.

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'll accept your apology again, and let you train here... at the normal price, of course. That includes lodging, food, and training materials."

"Great! So let's see this great training course I've been hearing about from everybody in this town!" said Davis with a smile.

"It's right out back; bring all your pokemon with you."

* * *

"Now _that's_ a training course!" said Davis, awed.

He stood with his Pokemon, all of them overlooking the huge courses with respect. Kara noticed that the boy had a good team, complete with every type needed for a solid battle. Most of them were on fairly high levels, but a few were in need of rigorous training before their first serious fight.

The Shiftry she had previously beaten was there, as well as a Sealeo, Breloom, Skarmory, and at the very end of the line, a tiny Zubat. Kara admired all of them as they looked out at the course, and soon noticed that the little Zubat was abnormally cute. Its ears were huge compared to its tiny body, and the long, trailing tail that it had barely offset the weight of the ears enough to level out its flight. She giggled silently and walked up to the small creature.

"Who's this?" she asked, holding her hand out to the small bat.

"I call her Amplitude," said Davis, "Watch out, though, she bites."

He looked on dubiously as the Zubat carefully sniffed Kara's outstretched hand, and then extended a tiny foot to perch on her finger. Kara stroked its velvet fur softly, and it purred in contentment.

"Who else do we have?" asked Kara, looking at the other Pokemon.

"Well, the Shiftry doesn't have a name yet, he hasn't earned it. The Sealeo is Dragonbane, the Breloom is known as Wanderer, The Skarmory is named Swordfeather, and you know Bluefire."

"Why doesn't the Shiftry have a name?" asked Kara, still not quite understanding.

"Well, I wait until all my Pokemon have won at least one battle on their own before I name them, so he hasn't yet earned his name. I'm hoping to change that here, though."

"Oh, I would have thought you would want to train this little beauty," said Kara, crooning to the Zubat.

"Well, she's actually a really great battler. She gave me a real fight before I was able to capture her!"

"Well, why don't we let all our Pokemon out on the field, and you can tell me about it?"

"Okay," said Davis. He opened the gate, and the Pokemon piled in with enthusiasm.

The little Zubat squeaked and flew off Kara's finger, ready to join the fun. Kara laughed and let her Pokemon out as well, so they could explain the ropes to the newbies. As soon as she was certain that all would be well, she led Davis to the table and sat down.

"So, what's the story?"

"Well, I was traveling in this huge cave near Dewford; not the one most people talk about, this one was much different. It looked as though it had been hidden for ages! So Bluefire and I decided to explore it a little, not too deep, but enough to get a small idea of what kinds of Pokemon lived there.

"Well, we saw tons of Zubat, and some Aron, but then we saw Amplitude flying around. We thought it was the strangest thing to see, because such a small Zubat is almost unheard of. I had the bright idea that I was going to catch her.

"So, I sent Bluefire to attack, and the battle was on! She was so quick, that we were lucky to get even one hit, but fortunately she wasn't on a high level, or we would have been beaten for sure. After we had finally tired her out, I caught her with a great ball I happened to be carrying at the time.

"We took her to the local center to get healed, and discovered that she was a very rare Zubat species found only in undisturbed caves. See how pale her fur is? That's because their species normally doesn't ever see the sun; they live their entire lives on cave bugs and the blood of normal Zubat."

"They"re cannibals?" asked Kara, intrigued.

"In a sense. They only drink a small amount of blood from each Zubat, so they certainly don't kill them."

"That's interesting. Is there any other remarkable stories you have about your Pokemon?"

"Nope, that's about it. All the others are normal for their species. I've never even seen a shiny Pokemon in the wild! Amplitude is the most interesting thing to ever happen to me."

"Was Bluefire your first Pokemon?" asked Kara.

"Yeah, I found him when I was ten years old. He was just a puppy, then, and was sleeping in a ditch as a stray. I cleaned him up and gave him a home, and we've been best friends ever since."

"You've been training Pokemon for how long?" asked Kara incredulously.

"Well, considering I found Bluefire when I was ten, I'd say about six years."

"That's kind of weird; most Pokemon trainers with your experience have a lot more Pokemon."

"Why, how long have you been training?"

"Four years. I got Volcano on my twelfth birthday as a present from my parents."

"Yeah, but I don't see any more Pokemon in your team than in mine!"

"I never have a chance to get any more," retorted Kara, "I run a Pokemon training course, remember!"

"I don't see any point in training more Pokemon than I need, okay," said Davis sullenly, "I like them as they are, and so be it."

Kara smiled, and nodded sagely.

"That's the best attitude to have," she said, "Congratulations, you just passed my test!"

"What?" asked Davis stupidly, "What test?"

"I wanted to see exactly how much you thought of your Pokemon, and as it seems that you never wanted to get rid of a Pokemon who was not a success at the start, and you don't over collect Pokemon, you passed."

"Since when was I being tested?!" asked Davis, surprised.

"Since you came wanting to train here," answered Kara.

"_Why_?" asked Davis, stressing the word and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you paid me to train your Pokemon, but you're not going to get away without doing some work yourself!" answered Kara; "I'll rate you on how well your doing and how much understanding you have. Is that alright?"

"It's only fair," said Davis after thinking for a few moments.

"Good!" exclaimed Kara happily, "So lets teach you about the courses!"

She leapt from the table, heading for the rock course. Davis followed with a slightly miffed expression, wondering what this girl would think of next.

* * *

Sundrop walked with the male Mightyena, showing him the rock course with a bored look. She had done this duty countless times before, and the job had lost some of its luster in that time. Bluefire looked just as uninterested as she did, though he did look at the water course with some curiosity.

"That's about it," said Sundrop, "Any questions?"

"No, not really," said the male after a slight pause, "Well, maybe..."

"Yeah?"

"Do we really have to train _now_?"

Sundrop smiled, and shook her shaggy head.

"No, we're just checking out the course right now," she answered, "Training doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Good," said Bluefire, looking relieved, "Why don't we go sit in the shade? It's a little humid around here."

Sundrop looked around to make sure all the rest of the Pokemon looked as if they knew what they were doing, and nodded. The two Mightyena loped over to the shade, crossing the water and grass courses in the process, and lay down in the cool sand.

"So," said Bluefire after a while, "How were you caught?"

Sundrop raised an eyebrow, looking at the other Pokemon with a questioning air. He realized he had touched upon a sensitive subject, and lowered his ears a little. Sundrop snorted.

"Well, if you must know, I was caught by merchants," she said shortly.

"Merchants?" said Bluefire disbelievingly, "I thought you were caught by your trainer!"

The shining Mightyena barked out a laugh, a bright spark coming to her eyes for the first time since she began explaining the courses.

"Oh, no," she said, "My father had taken my brother and I out for our first hunt, and the merchants caught us off guard. They saw me and immediately caught me. Kara bought me from them about a month later."

Bluefire nodded, able to relate to the story.

"That was about the age I was separated from my family," he said, "I was out on my second hunt, and I tried to chase a Sandshrew. By the time it finally lost me, I was hopelessly lost and couldn't find my family or even a trace of them. I wandered until I came into a city, and lived there as best I could for a while... but then the food began to disappear. I was starving and near death when Davis found me in the gutter."

"So we're not quite as different as we thought..."

"Well, we were both originally wild," admitted Sundrop, "But after that the paths change a lot."

_Really,_ thought Bluefire with a smile, _I doubt it._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: One Month Later...

"Hey, look at this!" exclaimed Kara, holding a newspaper in Davis' face, "There's a tournament near here that's open for registration!"

"Really?" said the boy, reading the article with interest, "Do you think I should enter?"

"Well, if you don't, _I_ certainly will!" said Kara, "I've been itching for a good tournament for a week!"

"Why don't we both enter?" offered Davis, "That way, we'll both be able to see how well we've improved."

"Good idea!"

"So, where's the registration at?"

"Same place it always is," answered Kara with a wave of the hand, "The Pokemon center!"

"Well, shouldn't we be heading out there?"

"Might as well," said Kara, "I don't think I could fit in another minute of training!"

The two friends filed out the door, grabbing their bikes on the way. Before they could pull out of the driveway, though, a sharp bark made them look back. Sundrop and Bluefire had shot out from behind the house, and were now racing each other to the trainers.

Kara smiled and bent down to smooth the fur of the lightly panting Mightyena. The Pokemon looked up at her, but something was different about her eyes; once so adoring of everything about Kara, they had turned into a more feral nature. Sundrop no longer acted like a pampered house pet, but like the battler she really was. The change worried Kara slightly, for Sundrop had been her best friend since she had first bought her.

Davis was also noticing a change in Bluefire. The Mightyena was much more expressive than he had been since the boy had first found him as a Poochyena, and he seemed to like staying out of his Poke'ball for days at a time. It was quite strange.

"Hey, Sundrop," said Kara, "Do you want to come along?"

The Pokemon barked once in reply, and Kara chuckled. The girl got back on the bike, and all four headed off toward the town.

* * *

They passed the rows of yellow corn, the stalks just starting to burst open at the seams from the bounty inside. Kara had noticed the Sundrop always seemed to slow around this area each time she passed it, and so adjusted her speed automatically.

As she had guessed, the shining Mightyena paused slightly in her trot to stare at the long rows of gold and green. The midday sun reflected off the Pokemon's shining coat for a few seconds, casting an eerie reflection on the ground around her.

There was a change in the Mightyena's gait as well; she trotted closer to the ground with her head lowered, almost as if she were stalking prey. This was a difficult behavior to get used to on Kara's part, for she always felt as if Sundrop were stalking _her_, though it was certainly not the case.

It didn't take long to reach the Pokemon center, and soon both Kara and Davis were registered for the tournament. They stayed in the center for a while, talking with other trainers about battle strategy and Pokemon in the area. Suddenly, Kara thought of something. She walked over to the phone on the counter, wondering silently.

Kara punched the numbers, and waited as the phone beeped in its boring, monotone way. Suddenly, she heard a click and knew that it had been answered.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice.

"Hey, Tessa!" said Kara, "It's me, Kara."

"Oh, Kara!" exclaimed the trainer, "How have you been doing?"

"Great!" said Kara enthusiastically, "Did you know about the big tournament near here?"

"There's a tournament?" asked Tessa with a surprised snort, "I didn't hear about it at all!"

"Well, me and Davis both entered into it, and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"I'll definitely be there!" said Tessa, "But I'm not going to enter. I'll just watch this one."

"Fine with me," said Kara, "I look forward to seeing you there!"

"I look forward to seeing you battle!" laughed Tessa.

The phone clicked, and Kara set it back in its place. She ran back to Davis and the Pokemon, alight with the news. They were sitting silently at a table, looking out the window with thoughtful expressions.

"Hey guys!" said Kara, "I have some news! My friend Tessa will be coming to the tournament to watch us battle!"

"Tessa?" asked Davis as Sundrop barked appreciatively, "You mean the Shiny Assassin?"

"One and the same!" laughed Kara.

* * *

_At the Tournament..._

"The battle between Davis of Mossdeep and Kellen of Cherrygrove commences!" boomed the announcer, "Both trainers may use three Pokemon, no switching is allowed. Let the battle begin!"

The extremely dark haired boy opposite Davis smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth. There seemed to be a fan mob of girls behind him, and they cheered with crazed expressions as he called out his first Pokemon. One even fell into a swoon! Davis rolled his eyes at this, and waited to see the Pokemon that would emerge.

The red glow faded from the battlefield, and a large, round form took shape. It had the appearance of an overgrown Poke'ball, but the colors were switched. Two beady eyes looked out menacingly, and a giant smirk crossed the Pokemon's round face.

"_Elect lect trode_!" it cried in a buzzing voice.

Davis furrowed his eyebrows; this was going to be a tough battle. He considered which Pokemon he had would work best against such an adversary, and finally touched upon one who may have an advantage.

"Go, Shiftry!" he yelled, throwing the plant Pokemon's Poke'ball out onto the field.

The Electrode and its trainer grinned widely as Davis' Pokemon gave it's battle cry. Davis just smiled and looked confident.

"Go Electrode!" said the other trainer, "Use Swift!"

Stars began to form in front of the now glowing Pokemon, and Davis quickly called out an order.

"Shiftry, use Dig to avoid it!"

As the stars shot across the battlefield, the Shiftry began to spin its fan-like leaves. It leapt towards the ground, drilling into the soft earth with ease.

The Electrode looked around nervously, confused and frightened at this dangerous turn of events. It rolled crazily, trying to find its opponent.

"Now!" yelled Davis when the Pokemon had paused.

The earth beneath the electric Pokemon shuddered, and suddenly, Davis' Shiftry exploded from the dirt, slamming into the Electrode with devastating power. When the round Pokemon had finally stopped rolling, its eyes were in swirls.

The other trainer snarled and his mob booed. He pulled out another Poke'ball, an angry expression locked on his perfect face.

"Go, Magcargo!" he screamed.

Davis knew that unless his Pokemon could score a direct hit, the fire Pokemon would defeat them easily. He hurriedly thought out a strategy, hoping that it would work.

"Shiftry, use Dig again!" he called.

"Magcargo, Harden!" cried the other trainer.

The fire Pokemon took on a glasslike sheen as the Shiftry drilled into the ground once more. It stood it ground, tense and ready to brace itself for impact when the attack came.

It didn't take long; Shiftry exploded from the earth much like it had with the last attack, but this time it hit the almost solid, burning wall that was the Magcargo. The Shiftry shrieked in pain, waving its burning palm fan hands in an attempt to quell the flames.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!" called the boy, Kellen, with a victorious look.

The fire Pokemon turned with surprising speed, fire spewing from its mouth in an endless torrent of pain. When the flames had finally died down, the Shiftry was unconscious. Davis called him back with anger.

"Go, Dragonbane!"

The heavy Sealeo bounced onto the arena, whiskers twitching as it scented burned grass. It caught sight of the Magcargo, and roared a challenge.

"Magcargo, use Rock Throw!" said Kellen smugly.

The snail-like Pokemon's eyes glowed white, and the earth around it condensed to form a huge boulder. Using the mysterious power, the Magcargo flung the rock at the ice-type Pokemon opposite it.

"Dragonbane, try to dodge!" called Davis fearfully.

The giant Sealeo tried to move out of the way, but it was no use. The rock was too large, and Dragonbane was too slow. It hit the Pokemon broadside, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to shudder in pain.

"Dragonbane, are you all right?" asked Davis worriedly. When the Sealeo nodded in answer, he smiled, "All right then, use Water Gun!"

Dragonbane turned to face the Magcargo, and let out a huge jet of water that hit the fire Pokemon with a hissing squeal. When the smoke had finally cleared from the arena, the Magcargo was lying on its side, eyes in swirls.

"Return," called Kellen. He took out another Poke'ball and kissed it for luck, "Go, Medicham! Use Thunderpunch!"

The fighting Pokemon burst out of the Poke'ball with a quick jump, flashing towards the Sealeo with its hands sparking. Davis didn't even have time to cry out before the attack hit, sending sparks flying all over the battlefield.

When it was safe to uncover his eyes, Davis looked up to find that his Sealeo had fainted. His eyes widened in fear, he had no Pokemon that would have an advantage against this opponent. In fact, he only had _one_ that was not weak to it! With a shaking hand, he threw his last Poke'ball into the field.

"Go, Wanderer! Use Mach Punch!"

That, at least, would give him a first hit. The Breloom came out on the arena with feet flying. He rushed forward, delivering a strong punch to the Medicham's cheek.

The other Pokemon barely even flinched. It looked menacingly at Wanderer, eyes glowing.

"_Medi Medicham_!" it cried out.

"Use Fire Punch Medicham, then finish this battle with Psychic!"

The fighting Pokemon's hands glowed with burning power, and it reached back to deliver a devastating blow to the Breloom. Wanderer was thrown back by the force, and landed weakly in the dirt in front of Davis, blood leaking out of its mouth and a dark burn staining its hide.

Suddenly, the Medicham's eyes glowed an ominous red, and the Breloom was engulfed in the glow. Wanderer was lifted into the air, and then thrown against the ground with extreme force, creating a small crater where it had landed. The Medicham began to power up another attack, but its trainer stopped it.

"No, Medicham, I think this battle is over..."

And it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Davis walked into the Pokemon center dejectedly, eyes dull and mind filled with the recent loss. Kara and Tessa were there to meet him, filled with sympathy, but he just shrugged them off and left his pokemon with the nurse. Without a word, he walked to his room and closed to door behind him.

Kara started to go after him, but Tessa held her shoulder. The girl looked back at the master trainer, eyes blazing, but Tessa only shook her head.

"He needs some time alone," she reasoned, "That was a bad way to lose, and I don't think even _you_ could comfort him now."

Kara nodded, and looked off towards the door again with a reluctant look. With a sigh, she followed Tessa out the door and across the street to a local restaurant that was catering to tournament members.

The place was packed, but they were ushered to a place in the corner that was reserved for battlers. They ordered their food quickly, and settled down for a long wait.

"What Pokemon do you think I should use against that Kellen guy?" asked Kara after a long while.

"Well, He does seem to have a good move set, and that Medicham is very powerful," sighed Tessa, "It was a shame that Davis had to lose when he was so close to the finals, but at least you wont have to battle a friend..."

"Yeah," agreed Kara quietly, "But he so wanted to win that one. I wouldn't have minded battling him, at least I know that _he's_ honest."

"Well, the best strategy would be to use moves that are unusual for a particular Pokemon, such as Thunderbolt used by a water type," said Tessa thoughtfully, "I have a feeling that this guy is a power maniac, but he also likes to save the best for last. I'm betting that he'll use Medicham last."

"So, I'll use Strider to counter him," said Kara thoughtfully, "That ought to beat him!"

"But you have to remember that the Medicham has all those elemental punches," countered Tessa, "If he uses any of those, you'll be down for the count!"

"I'll think of a strategy," said Kara with a bold look, "But I won't tell you here, because all these people could be listening. I'll tell you tomorrow morning if I thought of anything."

Tessa nodded, and the conversation turned to more common things as the time progressed. Their food was finally brought, and Tessa thanked herself for coming here early; if they hadn't, she would be absolutely ravenous by now. They ate in relative silence.

After they had eaten, Tessa went up and paid the bill, putting a little extra in for tip. She and Kara headed back to the Pokemon center, hoping to find Davis in a better mood. The door was still closed however, and both girls knew better than to ask entry. They went to their rooms, preparing for the next day and the final battle that would determine the tournament champion.

* * *

The hallway was silent and dark, and the figure walked nervously through the shadows. One light still shone under a doorway, however, and the figure gratefully walked towards it.

With hesitation, the person raised its hand and knocked lightly on the door. A voice whispered out of the room, seemingly agitated.

"Who's there, and what do you want?" it demanded.

"Davis, let me in!" said the figure, "It's me, Kara. I want to talk about something."

"Like what?" said Davis, he sighed, "Oh, never mind. Wait a sec, will you?"

The door opened, and Kara slipped inside. Davis looked as if he had had a bad day, and seemed ruffled and tired. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Kara realized that she must have been staring.

"Uh, I wanted to talk about a battle strategy..." she said hesitantly.

"And you woke me up for this _why_?" asked Davis tiredly.

"Come on, Davis," chided Kara, "We both know you weren't sleeping."

The boy looked at her guiltily, and Kara gently changed the subject.

"Me and Tessa both concluded that the Medicham is the biggest threat this boy Kellen has," she said in a businesslike matter, "And we also concluded that Strider would be the best choice in defeating it, but what we don't know is some moves that would give him the edge."

"That's what you want me to give my opinion on?" asked Davis.

"Yes."

"Well, Strider won't last against those element moves, so the first thing you want to do is attack first and with accuracy. I suggest you give Strider a Quick Claw," he said, "The next thing you'll need is some powerful moves that will have a good chance of giving major damage."

"I thought of Aerial Ace," said Kara, "but I don't know of any others..."

"I think, if an elemental attack does hit, you should have an attack that would deal out some punishment," said Davis, "So I think Facade would work."

"Great idea!" exclaimed Kara, "So, let's work on how we can put these attacks to use..."

It took a while to work out, but finally Kara had a good strategy to use against Kellen. She left Davis and walked back to her own room, unaware of Tessa's gaze through the trainer's slightly opened door. Tessa smiled and went back to bed, predicting the battle of the next day to be interesting, indeed.

* * *

"The battle between Kellen of Mossdeep and Kara of Mauville commences!" cried the announcer over the intercom. Slight static intertwined with his words, warping their meaning to a slight extent. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon, no switching is allowed."

"Are you ready to be annihilated?" asked Kellen, looking at Kara with contempt.

"I think I should be asking you that question," replied Kara.

The girl took a Poke'ball out of her bag, and tossed it into the air. She smiled as the Salamence roared, creating an intimidating presence.

Kellen sneered, taking out a ball of his own. He threw it into the arena with a deft movement of the hand, as if he knew who would win before the battle was even started. Kara smiled slightly as the Pokemon was released, knowing that her strategy would pay off.

Tessa and Davis were sitting behind Kara's platform, in the huge cavernous door that entered the arena. They were watching the proceedings carefully from their folding chairs, hoping that Kara would be able to pull her crazy plan off.

"_Kingdra King_!" cried the large, seahorse shaped Pokemon opposite the Salamence.

"Go Kingdra, use Ice Beam!" called Kellen.

"Dakar, use Dragon Dance and avoid it!" countered Kara.

The Kingdra sucked in a huge breath and shot a shimmering beam at the large Salamence, but just before it hit, Dakar leapt out of the way with a weaving dance move. With a loud roar, the dragon Pokemon twirled into the air.

"Dakar, use Dragon Claw!"

The Salamence stopped twirling in its intricate dance and shot towards the Kingdra, claws glowing bright white. The seahorse Pokemon was unable to avoid the attack in time, and the claws caught it in a direct hit. It screamed in pain, and crumpled into the dust before its trainer.

Kellen growled and threw out another Poke'ball.

"Go, Glalie," he said, "Use Blizzard!"

"Dakar, hit it first with a Flamethrower!"

Snow began to fall on the battlefield, swirling in patterns as the attack powered up. Dakar's mouth glowed fiery red, also powering up his own attack. The Glalie's attack was ready first, however, and the stinging flakes of superpowered snow sliced through the air towards the dragon Pokemon.

"Dakar!" cried Kara with fright.

It was too late, the attack had already hit and the Salamence's fire was extinguished as he fell to his knees. His eyes closed in silent pain, and he slowly fell before the onslaught.

Kara sighed and called the brave dragon back. It seemed that she would have to use her Pokemon carefully, for she could not switch... There was only one with the attacks she needed to counter this ice type.

"Go, Volcano!" she cried.

The Camerupt exploded onto the field with a challenging bellow. The Glalie clacked its solid teeth with some nervousness, ears straining to make sure it heard its trainer.

"Glalie, use Sheer Cold!"

"Volcano, Eruption!"

The rock-like, floating Pokemon opened its mouth and seemed to breath all over the arena. Ice formed on the grass and rocks on the field, slowly spreading out towards the Camerupt. Volcano growled, and the humps on his back exploded with super heated air and rock.

The attack spewed into the sky, and glowing rocks plummeted towards the earth to hit the wall of Sub-zero air. They instantly cooled and solidified, and struck the Glalie with extreme force and power. An ear tine broke from the ice Pokemon, making it wail in pain.

That wasn't all of the attack, though. Lava flowed from Volcano's back, spreading across the area and burning whatever lay in its path. The superheated air met the supercooled air, and the resulting explosion was disastrous.

Both trainers were blown back as the huge gust of air hit them with tremendous force, pinning them to the ground. Soon, though, it was past. Kara struggled up first, and ran to the podium with a fearful expression.

Both of the Pokemon lay motionless in the center of the arena, fainted. Volcano had a thin layer of ice coating his soft fur, while the Glalie had numerous burns and bare patches where ice had once been. Kara called the Camerupt back, as did Kellen for his Pokemon. With a sneer, the boy sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go, use Future Sight!"

Kara and Davis gasped as the Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. This was the last thing they had ever expected to happen.

The last Pokemon was a Xatu.

Chapter Nine

'Come on, Kara,' thought Kara as she gazed at the opponent, 'Who would be strong against such a Pokemon?'

The answer came to her instantly, though it was not one she liked at all. With a sigh and a split-second decision, she sent her Pokemon out on the field.

"Go, Sundrop! Use Crunch!"

The golden Mightyena growled and shot towards the Xatu, ignoring the glowing eyes that now lit its face with eerie light. No Psychic attack could harm her, and she well knew the fact. The Xatu finally realized that the Mightyena had no intention of halting, and squawked in fear. Suddenly, it shimmered.

Sundrop's jaws snapped down on empty air, jarring her skull painfully. She snarled, and turned to the totem-like bird that was now on the other side of the field.

"Hah, you can't hit my Xatu with physical attacks," laughed Kellen with a sneer, "You're still just as hopeless as you were before!"

'Before?' thought Kara, confused.

Suddenly, it clicked. The boy she was now facing was the same one that had defeated her with a Zigzagoon, so many years ago. Kara's anger suddenly flared, and she growled with determination. She would not lose to this boy, no matter the cost!

"Sundrop, try Taunt!"

Sundrop's eyes glowed, and a black aura suddenly appeared around the Xatu. The Psychic bird screeched in anger at the same time its trainer called an attack.

"Xatu, use Fly!"

The green Pokemon flapped its stiff wings, rising into the air and away from any attack Sundrop could use. Or so they thought. Kara decided that now was the time to use her secret weapon.

"Sundrop, aim and use Shadow Ball!" she cried.

The dark sphere of crackling energy shot from the Mightyena's mouth and flew towards the Xatu, making a direct course for the Psychic Pokemon. Suddenly, the Xatu shimmered with pinkish-white light.

"What the-?!" said Kara as the dark energy was deflected as if it was harmless.

Flying effortlessly above the arena, acting as if nothing had even happened, was a large Fearow. It screeched, and dove at the surprised Sundrop with beak glinting in the light.

"Sundrop, wait until it gets close!" yelled Kara above the bird's noise.

The golden Mightyena held her ground, staring defiantly at the diving Fearow until the bird had almost reached her. She leapt to the side, and snapped at the place where the bird would have been. Her jaws, though, closed on a bunch of feathers.

"_Fear fearow_!" screeched the bird in anger, flight now lopsided.

Sundrop growled, and took another snap at the creature. This time, she was able to grasp the tip of its wing and throw it to the ground, creating a small dust cloud. Suddenly, more pink light erupted from the place where the Fearow stood.

A small, fast shape flew from the dust and bowled into Sundrop, knocking the Mightyena off her feet. She staggered up, looking confused as she tried to grasp the situation.

"Linoone, use Pin Missile!" yelled Kellen with a smirk.

Kara gaped, the battle was going almost exactly as it had the first time, except for that strange, shape-shifting Pokemon. Suddenly, the answer hit her. Kellen was using a Ditto! She called out to her Pokemon.

"Sundrop, watch out!" she cried, "He's using a Ditto!"

The Golden Mightyena nodded and leapt, just clearing the barrage of sharp needles that had been fired. She swept in, keeping low to the ground as if she was stalking, and bit into the Linoone with a Crunch attack. The other Pokemon screamed, and glowed with light. Many shapes shifted through, but the creature finally stopped.

A pink, jelly-like puddle lay on the field, glaring at Sundrop with beady eyes. It suddenly glowed again, and turned into the exact likeness of Sundrop...

Kara looked at each Pokemon, suddenly confused. She decided to call out an attack.

"Sundrop, use Bite!" she called.

Both Mightyena sprang to the attack, biting into each other's coarse fur with zeal. Kara suddenly saw the strategy; if the Ditto couldn't beat an opponent, it mimicked them so that the trainer would be confused!

Well, she knew that the truth would come eventually. Kara knew just the right attack to do it, too.

"Sundrop, use Return!" she cried.

The Mightyena on the left sprang to her attack instantly, while the other looked slightly hesitant. Kara smiled, knowing that she had called the bluff, and cried out for joy when Sundrop's attack hit.

The imposter Mightyena was bowled over, and pink light bathed the arena. Once again, the Ditto lay in the center of the field, but this time its eyes were in swirls. It had fainted.

"Yeah!" cried Kara in joy, "We did it, Sundrop!"

The Mightyena barked in appreciation, and trotted up to its trainer. Kellen looked at the display of trainer and Pokemon with disgust from the other side of the arena. He called his Pokemon back, snarled, and walked out of the battlefield. The group of fan-girls did not follow.

* * *

Kara ran up to her friends. Davis stood as she approached, and was surprised when she suddenly clasped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. Both suddenly reddened, and pulled away. Kara murmured an apology, and Davis just looked dazed.

Tessa, already smiling, burst out in laughter. Kara looked at the trainer with a glare, and then joined her in her mirth. As the two girls giggled, Davis looked on with confusion.

Suddenly, a nose touched his hand, and he looked down to see Sundrop looking at him. He was surprised, for the shining Pokemon had never made an attempt to get his attention before. She nosed a Pokéball on his belt, and her suddenly understood.

The boy brought Bluefire's Pokéball out, and pushed the button. The Mightyena appeared in a burst of light, and immediately moved to sit beside Sundrop. The two seemed to be conversing, so Davis left it at that. He turned back to the girls, face still slightly pink.

Kara leapt up from her seat and planted another kiss on him, leaving the boy more confused than ever. He reeled; trying to make sense of it all, while Kara again broke into giggles.

Tessa, who had been watching this display with amusement, was suddenly aware of the two Mightyena conversing quietly. She moved over to them, and asked what was wrong. The two obviously seemed to be slightly distressed, and the girl wondered why.

Sundrop looked over to Bluefire, who nodded in compliance.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "We both love our trainers, but we have a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong with Davis and Kara?" asked Tessa, confused.

"Nothing is wrong with them!" exclaimed Bluefire, "It just that we..." he looked at Sundrop with a whine.

Tessa stopped The Mightyena before she could answer. She knew this problem.

"You want to live in the wild together, right?" she asked with a smile.

"We know that it would break their hearts if they knew," sighed Sundrop, "But we long for the wild life. To run free, and catch our prey by ourselves..." she looked at Tessa wistfully, "It's all we ever wanted."

"I understand," said Tessa softly, "And don't worry. I'll tell them, and I'm sure they'll do what's best for you."

"But-" began Bluefire.

"No," interrupted Tessa, "It would hurt them even more if they knew they were keeping you from happiness. They need to know; you owe them that, at least."

The dark dogs looked apprehensive, but said no more. Tessa sighed, and walked to the two other trainers. Kara was accepting the prize from the official, so Tessa decided not to interrupt this moment. She would wait to address the problem until they were all rested and relaxed, back at the Pokemon center.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Kara with a puzzled expression.

They were sitting in Tessa's room, reclining in the comfortable chairs that were placed against the wall. Davis sat with his legs over the edge, massaging Bluefire's back with his feet. Kara sat in a more traditional style, with legs crossed. Sundrop sat on the floor next to her, looking nervous and strained.

"Well," said Tessa from her place on the bed, "I wanted to talk to you about Sundrop and Bluefire."

"What about them?" asked Davis with sudden interest.

"Well, they decided to talk to me right after Kara won the competition," started Tessa with a nod to Kara, "and they brought up a subject I think you should hear."

Davis moved to sit straight in his chair, focusing his full attention on Tessa. Kara looked strange, as if she was worried and terrified at the same time.

"As you know, both Sundrop and Bluefire were originally wild Pokemon who lived in the wild ways. Recently, they have been feeling a longing to go back to the wild and live there."

"But why?!" cried Kara, "They've had the best life we could give them. What else could they possibly want?"

"They want Freedom..." sighed Davis with understanding, "I can relate to that."

"Exactly," said Tessa, "I mean, it wouldn't be like you'd never see them again. You could easily visit whatever area they decided to live in."

"But Sundrop's been my friend for so many years!" said Kara, "We promised each other that we would be the best battling partners in Hoenn, and stay that way forever!"

"You've accomplished that goal and far more," said Tessa with a smile, "Considering that both your pictures are now in the battling hall of fame."

"What!?" exclaimed Kara with disbelief, "Since when?"

"Since your last battle," said Tessa, "That results in the most tournaments won by a single person in the span of one year."

"It does?" said Kara, still in a daze.

"Heh, I'll be pulling to beat that record," said Davis with a grin.

"Oh, be quiet," retorted Kara, smiling, "You know you can never beat me. I'll just use my charm to convince you to lose!"

"Come on, back to the subject," sighed Tessa with a smirk, "Will you two be willing to let your best friends go to their own future?"

"I will," said Davis softly, "If Bluefire wants it, then he can go. He needs to lead his own life."

Kara started to say something, and then hesitated. She turned to Sundrop, and suddenly reached down to hug the soft, yellow fur with tears in her eye. She sobbed, and the Mightyena stood with a sad expression.

"Sundrop!" sobbed Kara, voice muffled by the fur, "Sundrop, if you can, tell me on your own. You don't have to have Tessa; just tell me!"

There was a long pause.

"I need to go," said a soft, strange voice in Kara's ear.

The girl looked up in surprise, and met the large, soft red eyes of the shining dog. The Mightyena whimpered, and nuzzled the girl.

"I need to go, Kara," she said.

Kara nodded, eyes bright with tears of both joy and sadness.

"Okay, Sundrop. You can go."

* * *

Kara and Davis waved in the soft orange light of evening. A light fog hung over the area, reflecting the light so that the twilight was brighter than it should have been. Two shadows flitted through the mist, frolicking and yapping as they made their way into the distance.

Their sight blurred as tears obscured their vision, and the two trainers wiped them away. They turned to each other, and Kara smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm sure they'll have a happy future..." she said.

Davis nodded, and slipped his hand into hers as they turned to watch the rapidly receding figures in the distance.

"And so shall we," he said, smiling.

_By: AzureF  
Started: Oct 1st 2003  
Ended: June 29th 2004_


End file.
